Love Song
Love Song di Sara Bareilles è una canzone presente nell'episodio Mettersi a nudo, il dodicesimo della quarta stagione. All'inizio della puntata, Kurt chiama Quinn e Santana per far cambiare idea sulla scena senza malia che Rachel vuole fare in un film studentesco. Rachel decide di non fare la scena in topless, e le viene chiesto di lasciare il palco. Cammina fuori dal set e comincia a cantare. Cammina per i corridoi della NYADA, entra nella sala e vede Santana e Quinn. Insieme, cantano e ballano. Alla fine della canzone, condividono un abbraccio di gruppo, e Rachel le chiede di restare per offrigli la cena. Sia Quinn sia Santana sono d'accordo, e mentre escono, Santana fa un commento su quanto le piace New York. Testo: Rachel: Head under water And they tell me to breathe easy for a while The breathing gets harder, even I know that Made room for me but it's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well, but you make this hard on me Rachel and Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's Make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better Reason to write you a love song today Rachel: Today, yeah Quinn: I learned the hard way That they all say things you want to hear And my heavy heart sinks deep down under Santana: you and, your twisted words, your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry Rachel: Convinced me to please you Santana and Rachel: Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me as I am Santana, Rachel and Quinn: I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's Make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better Reason to write you a love song today Quinn: Promise me that you'll leave the light on To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone Santana: 'cause I believe there's a way you can love me Because I say Rachel: I won't write you a love song 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, Quinn: you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this Rachel, Quinn and Santana: Is that why you wanted a love song (Quinn: Hey!) (Quinn: Yeah!) 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song (Quinn: Write you a love song) 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay Rachel and Quinn: If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute (Quinn: For a minute babe) Rachel and Santana (Quinn): Babe, I'll walk the seven seas (Walk the seven seas) when I believe that There's a reason to Write you (Write you a love song) a love song today Quinn: Today Rachel: Hey, Today Quinn: I won't write you a love song (Santana: Yeah!) Today Rachel: I won't write you a love song! Rachel, Santana and Quinn: Today! Errori *Nel primo "Today" si sente la voce di Quinn dirlo, ma Quinn non muove le labbra. Galleria di foto 391796 498412333530741 1582766572 n.jpg 148343 498412306864077 1397404677 n.jpg 65212 498412166864091 1597127978 n.jpg 45534 498412233530751 509900559 n.jpg Video Navigazione en:Love Song es:Love Song fr:Love Song Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry